


shining like a firey beacon

by humancorn



Series: OT4: Mischief & Murder [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Heist, Heistfic, Kaitou Kid Heist Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, OT4, mostly hakukai focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: HakuKaiHeiShin Drabble with a SaguKai focus.





	shining like a firey beacon

 Saguru was in the front of the pack of officers, a hefty lead ahead of everyone else. Kid sprinted just out of reach before him, up flight after flight of stairs.

“ _Take a right up here, hide in the first room._ ” Hakuba shouted, in slightly English-accented French. And Kid followed the order, turning right, and as Saguru and crew rounded that same corner, he was nowhere to be seen. Nakamori, teeth gritted and red-faced, angrily whispered for the officers to check each of the rooms. Saguru took the first, waving the rest of the officers on. Blood singing in his veins, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside; he spotted Kid almost immediately: a small white corner of fabric poking out from under the door of a cabinet.

“ _You can come out, stick to the walls._ ” Saguru said quietly.

“ _Thank you, Tantei-san.”_

_“You need to be more careful.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_ Kaito groaned.

“ _Just because Shinichi and Heiji aren’t here doesn’t mean you should get reckless._ ” Saguru stepped toward him as his partner went up in a puff of smoke, revealing himself in plain clothes once cleared. He twirled the gem he’d just stolen around in his fingers and held it to the moonlight shining through the open windows. Honestly, Nakamori-keibu was awful at securing the upper levels of buildings. The brunet’s shoulders sunk and he tossed the gem to Saguru.

 _“Well, I mean, who else is gonna catch me?_ ” Kaito smirked as Saguru inched closer, having already placed the gem in his breast pocket.

“ _ **I** caught you._ ” The soft thud of Kaito’s back hitting the wall behind him, and Saguru tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes.

“ _That’s debatable._ ” Kaito whispered and they closed in, lips melding together, passionate and consuming. As they broke apart, flush against each other, they could hear the far-off sound of Nakamouri yelling at his officers to go to the next floor.

“ _You could say that **I** caught **you** , tantei-san._” Kaito grinned and ground his hips into Saguru’s, “ _It’s a shame you can’t come home with me.”_ He whispered, warm breath ghosting over Saguru’s ear and sending a wave of shivers down his spine. The heavy pounding of footsteps resounding down the hallway toward them broke them apart.  Saguru smiled and kissed Kaito quickly.

“ _Duty calls._ ”

 

Two hours later, Saguru walked through the threshold to their shared apartment, the smell of beef hit him. Shinichi sat languidly in the arm chair, reading his 4th favorite Holmes novel.

“Heiji and Kaito are making tacos.” Shinichi said over the top of his book.

“Ah,” Saguru said, loosening his tie and flopping down onto the couch.

“How’d the heist go?”

“It went well. Kaito is still absolutely infuriating without you two there.”

“That bad?”

“I swear he doesn’t even _try._ ”

“He knows you’ll help him and he likes to tease you. It’s the perfect set-up for him.”

Saguru groaned in response as Heiji called them in for dinner. Shinichi set his book down on the coffee table and stood, offering a hand to Saguru.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll get back at him soon.” Shinichi smirked, winking down and him, and Saguru couldn’t help but smile.

“Gods, I love you.” Saguru said, taking his hand, and heading off into the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
